The Beating Of His Dead Heart
by Little Hunnypot
Summary: After some horrible circumstances Paula has no other choice but to move in with the Campbells. Soon after they move to a old house in Connecticut Paula starts to have strange dreams about a curtain ghost. Jonah/OC


Hiya this is my first fanfic ever so please don't be too hard on me. I just love this movie so I decided to have a go at writing a story. I'm sorry if the spelling and grammar is off in a few places I've tried my best in this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Sorry if its a bit short I wanted to get Paula's back story out of the way.

I don't no the ages of everyone so I'm going to base everyone age so it ties in with my story and they are as follows(at the start of the story):

Matt and Paula: 19  
Jonah: Early 20's  
Wendy: 18  
Sara and Peter: 45  
Billy: 14  
Mary: 7

Disclaimer- I do not own the movie "The Haunting in Connecticut." or any of its characters but I do own Paula.

* * *

Chapter 1 Past and Present

I was sitting in the car with Matt and Sara after Matt's visit to the doctor's. Whilst looking out the window Sara started talking. "Please god don't make him suffer. Please make it work." Matt made me jump when he said. "I hear that talking to yourself is the first sign of losing it." I smiled at him as he said this. Sara replied. "I was not talking to myself I was talking to god." "Well threatening the creator of the universe is like step two. That can't be good." I noticed Matt looking a bit pale. " I was not threatening him I was simply letting him know how precious you are to me." Sara said. "You gotta pull over mom I'm gonna be sick." Matt said. "Very funny." "I think he means it Sara." I said worried. As Sara pulled to the side of the road Matt ran out of the car and doubled over. "Just whatever... Just don't look you two I'm alright." Just after he said that he puked. I sighed sadly and got out of the car, walked over to him and rubbed his back. "Paula I'm OK. Get back in the car." Matt said whilst rubbing his mouth. "Don't be stubborn Matt. You no I don't mind." After Matt finished being sick I asked. "Felling better?" "Yeah thanks Paula." "Its OK like I said I not mind. Come on lets go." We walked back to the car and got in. For the rest of the ride back home I thought of how I got here.

*Flashback*  
I was eight and my mum had just brought me from Britain to meet her best friend Sara Campbell. My mum had told me all about Sara and her family I had been really excited about meeting them. When me and Matt meet we became instant friends. Me and my mum would visit from time to time until my mother got brain cancer and our visits became less. My mum battled on until she died when I was ten. Matt and his family gave me lots of comfort. Sara had promised my mum she would look after me if I ever got in trouble. I stayed in Britain and lived with my uncle Richard he was a nice man but he had a drinking problem. Over the next couple of years I started to see things, things that just couldn't be real. I started to see what I thought were dead people. I told my uncle but he said it was all in my head. I tried to ignore them but it didn't work I still saw the dead and herd there crys for help. After what my uncle said to me I never told anyone again out of fear of being thrown into a loony bin. I kept in touch with the Campbells. I rang them every month. I tried to comfort Matt as much as I could when he told me he had Hodgkin's lymphoma. One night not long after I turned eighteen the police visited me in the night and told me that my uncle had been drinking and crashed he was killed instantly. I didn't know what to do. Sara immediately asked me to come live with her. I agreed and left for America.  
*End flashback*

When we got back home we all went to bed. The next morning I got up and went to see how Matt was. I knocked on his door and waited no answer I knocked again and peeked inside. He was asleep. I looked at him and thought about how cute he was when he was asleep. I then ripped off his covers and yelled. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." Matt woke up with a start and glared at me as I sat down on his bed. "Must you do that EVERY morning?" Matt asked. "Yup." I replied. "Come on you'll miss breakfast if you stay in here all day." I smiled at him and started to walk out of his bedroom when a pillow hit the back of my head. "Hey that's not fair I had my back turned." I complained. Matt walked up to me and gave me a small hug and said. "I'm sorry but you deserved it for waking me like that. Now come on all the food will be gone." I nodded and we both went down stairs. We were greeted with the end of a conversation between Sara and Peter "Sunken into the business and we didn't plan on..." "Nobody plans on having a child with cancer." Matt looked at his mom and I cringed a little. "You no that's not what I meant." Matt turned around and brushed past me and Wendy. I frowned as I watched Matt walk away. I went to sit down with Billy and Mary figuring it was best to leave him be for a bit to cool down. I ate my breakfast and said morning to everyone then went to see how Matt was.


End file.
